Of Ninjas and Shadows
by WriteGameSaitama
Summary: Desolate and alone, Naruto finds solace amongst shadows. A shaded key that locks away his tribulations. How will the young child learn to survive in the world of Shinobi? NaraNaruto, FemSasuke, AU.
1. Of Ninjas and Shadows - Prologue

_Of Ninjas and Shadows:_ Prologue

 _ **XXX**_

 _A world of wonder, plundered by reality_

 _Heart torn asunder, blundered by depravity_

 _A voice offers to melt the tundra, an unlikely panacea_

 _In truth within the umbra, there lies a being ancient as Pangea_

 _I listen to the fox, as ominous as it's glow manifests, I would still take any path out of this darkness_

 _For amongst shadows do I face the harrowing winds of loneliness, bones trembling despite the feelings of hollowness_

 _From the age of a minute, my plight was christened_

 _A man masked with a cynic eye on a mission_

 _A hero reached his limit and despite derision_

 _He had to give in, and instill his hope within…_

 _Me_

 _ **XXX**_

It was early October in Konoha, warm colored leaves littering the quiet streets. Usually, on nice days like these, you would see children running around while the adults made small talk and traded wares. But today was a day of mourning.

Today marked the sixth anniversary of Konoha's bloodiest night. As the sun set over the town and the light faded, people would light candles and lanterns in honor of those who had fallen protecting the place they loved, as well as for the innocent lives lost in the crossfire.

Everyone was dressed in black as they marched to the cemetery where they laid the candles in front of the graves of the lost and said a few prayers for the gods.

Well… Almost everyone. Some were not fortunate enough to ever have anything or anyone to lose.

Nara Naruto was an outcast, even amongst his own kin. The Nara clan did not mistreat the boy, but they were wary. They kept their distance and nobody bat an eye since he lacked any resemblance.

Bright, spiky, sun-kissed hair instead of shadowy locks. Glowing, blue eyes full of determination instead of lazy, carefree, and dark chocolate eyes. Six very distinguishable blacks mark slicing along his cheeks, three on either side.

It was his birthday, but he chose to spend it alone, wandering the empty streets, in a more serene solitude than he was used to.

He made sure to only tread where there were lights and therefore shadows.

He always felt drawn to the shadows. They made him feel safe, like a blanket protecting him from the cold night's air. They were the only things he could consistently rely on. The one constant in his life, always protecting him.

There were a few incidents he could remember. His first day at the academy some children a couple years older decided to pick on him. Their parents said he was a bad kid anyway, and nobody was around to stop them.

 _ **XXX**_

 _They launched rocks at him, but the moment they came close his shadow reached up and shielded him._

 _It grew out of the earth and spread out into a flat shape, thin but tough. Bringing a quick end to the onslaught._

 _Naruto turned and faced the culprits not even fully aware of what was going on, as his shadow moved in tendrils around him. The children flinched, startled by his strange abilities and dead eyes. "How-what's wrong with you!?" "Ye-yeah! F-freak!" They quickly bolted not wanting to face any consequences they might be issued by passersby or the kid himself._

 _ **XXX**_

Naruto tried not to reflect on the event too long. He knew it was getting late, most people probably had finished with the mourning ceremony and started to turn in for the night. He knew he should too but... It wasn't like anyone was waiting for him. Aunt Yoshino might check on him given the date but he still found it unlikely. Regardless she wouldn't punish him, she rarely got mad at him. His cousin, however, was another story.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard voices in the distance, poor judgement and curiosity lead him towards them. As he approached the walls of the district, he slowed down and gently crept up to the edge, peering over the side.

There was a house by the wall with an alleyway between them. He could tell the voices were coming from the back of the house. He only made out a couple words with his sharp ears " _tonight"_ and " _plan."_

He was a smart kid, he had gotten yelled at for eavesdropping before, but when you were as lonely as he was even just listening to other people interacting helped sate his primal need to socialize to some extent.

Tonight he would learn to trust his instincts.

He slowly tiptoed through the alleyway not peeking his head out this time, but still getting close enough to hear.

"When?" The first voice asked. "Not for a few hours. Fugaku said to get some sleep while we can, and expect to be woken thirty minutes prior to the mission." The second voice replied.

"Do you think Itachi will be there?"

"Che, doubt it. I don't trust the kid and if you ask me I don't think Fugaku does either."

"Still, he's a formidable Shinobi, it would do us good to have him on our side, especially when doing something as arduous as taking over the village."

Naruto let out a small gasp, barely a whisper in the wind. But all it took was a whisper to seal his fate.

The Uchiha froze, glancing at each other. "Well, I'll see you at the rendezvous point. Get some rest" the second voice said. Nodding to his companion with a grim expression " _I'll take care of it"_ going unspoken. The original voice replied, "Alright, see ya." Nodding in return, then walking from the back porch, returning into the house.

Naruto slowly began backing away, but the moment he turned around he was shocked by equally surprised red eyes. Red eyes glowing in the dark with a menacing aura. The owner of said eyes had black hair, sharp cheekbones, and a strong clean shaven jawline. He was dressed in the typical Konoha Jonin uniform with an Uchiha symbol embedded on the arm.

Uchiha Shouta knew better. He was an accomplished Jonin with an excellent record. He knew better than to talk so freely about their plans, but the excitement of how soon the operation would take place made him impatient. The ease he felt knowing the secret wouldn't matter soon led to a careless error.

Shouta was trained to expect the unexpected. He was prepared for one of the Hokage's spies, a Root operative, hell even Itachi. This, however, he did not expect.

A child, _the child,_ The Nine-Tails Jinchūriki.

He understood sealing better than most, but even still he couldn't help but resent the young Jinchūriki. The Nine-Tails attack had been a tragic day for him. He lost his wife that day, the one thing that held him together in this world. That night had been his darkest night. The night his eyes no longer saw the light. The night he unlocked the Mangekyō Sharingan.

He had only used it on a couple of missions, fearing its side effects. He wasn't as savvy with it as Fugaku. But if there was one thing he learned about the Sharingan since the feud with the village council started, it was that it had the power to control a tailed beast.

"I'm sorry child. But you have heard too much, I cannot let you leave."

The alleyway was very dark, but there was enough porch light that Naruto found a shadow that came to his aid immediately.

"None of that now." Shouta activated his

Mangekyō and channeled a large portion of his chakra reserves to his eyes, focusing them on the red glowing seal he could see with his Sharingan. Pushing, willing the chakra back where it came from.

The shadows quickly fell back and returned to their natural state. Naruto had never felt so exposed, so weak. Those terrible, frightening eyes drained him, took away his safety net.

The man with the evil red eyes quickly flipped through hand seals and released a bright flame from his lungs.

As the flame came billowing toward him, Naruto attempted to dodge to the side out of instinct. But he was too tired. Those horrible eyes, they took all his strength away. His mind screamed at him to move, and he takes a couple of steps. He was just so tired, so, so…

He falls.

Eyes closing as he did so. He avoided most of the attack because of the angle he had fallen at, but it still landed on the left side of his face right on his eye.

"Ahh!" Naruto screamed in anguish at the burning sensation, tears leaking from his eyes. He could only look up in horror as this man - no _monster_ slowly marched through the flickering remains of the fire. Those awful burning red eyes, now forever ingrained in his psyche.

"You're persistent. Do not make this harder on yourself. Accept your fate."

He was panicking, desperate to get away from the monster with the red eyes. * **Step** _*._ He began scrambling back, pushing with his arms and feet. * **Step** _*_

 _Anything!_ He thought. _*_ **Step** _* Please anything, anyone help me! *_ **Step** _* I'll be good I promise! *_ **Step** _* I'm sorry! *_ **Step** _*_

The poor child believed he had done something wrong, he had been conditioned his whole life to think that he was a bad person. Tormented by loneliness, only small glimpses of what the care of a mother is like, through Yoshino-Oba. The vaguest idea of what having friends to rely on through his cousin Shikamaru. A sliver of the love of a grandfather from the Third. Only to perish for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

 _No… Not like this… Not yet..._

He felt a tug in his gut, the subtlest pull of energy. He held onto it for dear life.

* **Step** _*_

The red-eyed monster pulled out a kunai and just as he lunged… Naruto closed his eyes… _And pulled._

Chakra flooded the child's system catching Shouta off guard. Naruto had an instinct to convert his chakra into whatever felt right. Naruto pictured darkness.

The shadows cast around him by the flames solidified and roared to life. Emerging from the ground and spearing in every direction.

It was an unsightly scene. A gory mess. The Uchiha was strung up, blood spilling out of his mouth, expression locked in horror. Threads of shadow weaved through him like a tapestry.

After opening his eyes, Naruto could do nothing but stare blankly at what was in front of him. The tears had stopped, mind no longer operating at full capacity, unable to understand, to accept what was in front of him. He was snapped out of it as he heard steps inside the house next to him.

The shadows dissipated and the corpse fell with a horrendous squelch. Naruto turned away and dashed as fast as he could, tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn't know what he was going to do. He just knew he had to get out of there.

A piece of him died that night.

The other Uchiha started moving the moment he felt the foreign chakra, when he came outside the intruder was gone and his friend laid lifeless on the ground.

 _ **XXX**_

Naruto felt numb. He had killed someone. He had killed a ma-monster.

But if what he killed was a monster… What did that make Naruto? Someone capable of doing such a thing.

Naruto found the word. He had heard from the village people's tongues behind his back. Always whispering that word. They called him a demon…

And they were right.

 _ **XXX**_

 **Beta'd by: VeldtRevengeance**

 **AN: I believe someone else has already done a Naruto Nara fic so credit to them. Let me know what you think of the first chapter of my first ever story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**


	2. Of Ninjas and Shadows - Chapter I

_Of Ninjas and Shadows:_ Chapter I

 _ **XXX**_

 _I wandered in search of warmth for salvation_

 _Yet I found it was fire that set my damnation_

 _Scars set upon my skin and my soul_

 _However, melting my inhibitions held below_

 _The tinder within my heart was stoked_

 _Embers cast cold shadows untamed_

" _Reformation through flame  
And after the cremation is a new age  
Time's quill is quick to spill its ink onto a new page"_

 _ **Four years later…**_

 _ **XXX**_

I remember the aftermath of that day. Jiji was horrified when I stumbled into his office the next morning. Not because of the burn mark set permanently across my left eye. Not because I had insight into the Uchiha's plans to lay siege on the village leaders. Not because I had killed the monster.

Not because I broke down into tears after telling him what had happened.

No.

Jiji was horrified because I _hadn't._

Instead, I told him everything that happened with a blank face and eyes still wide, but… Not in fear for potential repercussions, nor regret, nor shock. Just in reluctant acceptance of what I was.

I never told Jiji that part of course. He still thought I was an innocent _child._ In fact, he insisted on it as he explained what had happened on the day of my birth. He told me there were others like me. That the villages needed someone to hold the deadly beasts at bay, and infants happened to be the only ones capable. While he elaborated on the Uchiha coup, I suspected he was excluding as much sensitive information as possible. He went on to stress the importance that nobody found out. He knew I was mature and intelligent beyond my age and that I could handle keeping a secret.

It wasn't as if I had anyone to tell anyway.

Jiji had taken me to the hospital immediately after our conversation. The doctor Jiji assigned to me theorized that whatever the Shinobi did to suppress the Nine Tails chakra was the reason his Jutsu left a scar. Despite the burst of chakra I had managed to pull out, it's presence was still suppressed. So the scar set before I regained my healing factor.

As I reflect on that day I realize now what it taught me. I now know what my purpose is. I will not allow myself to be used as a tool for my village. I will not allow monsters like the Uchiha to start conflict and disrupt the peace. There are more monsters out there. A monster living inside me. Monsters living around me. I know what I must do now…

 _Survive_

 _ **XXX**_

I trudged my way through the classroom, passing by each seat, following my set routine. I always went to the upper corner of the classroom, opposite the windows. There were shadows there.

Only one other student sat in the back across from me, staring out the window. Satsuki Uchiha. I always hated her name. I hated how she would sneer whenever I failed to perform the basic chakra control exercises. I hated how she would beat me in every competition we had. Most of all I hated how she reminded me of myself.

Both alone, hurt, and angry with no way to fix it. I think she feels the same way. We always sat at the same lake together. Opposite ends of course, refusing to make eye contact. But, despite this I think it still helps just having someone to relate to, sitting nearby. It helped with the loneliness.

Even if just a little.

I think she resents the fact that I was alone despite still having my clan. She had no idea why I had no family or friends to walk home with. She probably feels I'm squandering my chance to have loved ones while they're still here.

If only she knew...

If only she knew what I had been through. If only she knew what _she_ had been through.

She had no idea that her clan was planning mutiny of the highest caliber. She hated her brother for slaughtering her clan in cold blood.

Maybe he had. Maybe what he did was totally unrelated to what his family planned.

I doubt it. Jiji never said, but I think he did it to stop the coup and protect the village. Was it justified? Who was I to tell? I was a murderer too after all.

"Good morning class!" My thoughts were interrupted as Iruka-Sensei entered with a binder full of notes. "Today we're continuing our study of the five great villages, moving on to Kirigakure. Can anyone tell me who the current Mizukage is?"

The timid girl with indigo hair and pale eyes raised her hand. "Ah, yes Hinata." Right, that was her name. "The Mizukage is Tobi H-hatsume, and the current Jonin commander i-is Mei Terumi."

"Well done Hinata. Correct on both accounts." Iruka replied. "The Mizukage is credited for turning the tide during in the Great Kiri Civil war…" I zoned him out. I know enough to pass the test anyway.

The Mizukage was a mystery. I remember Shikaku-ji- and Jiji discussing where he could have come from based on his appearance and abilities. Jiji probably knew I was eavesdropping but he didn't care. If a Fireball Jutsu to the face didn't teach me a lesson, then nothing would.

The Mizukage was supposedly well versed in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, and wore a mask at all times. Few have seen his face, but the ones that have claimed he had a terrible scar streaking across the right side of his face.

Since his arrival, Kirigakure has been ascending it's way to better places. Even threatening Konoha's position as the strongest village.

They weren't the only ones hard at work though. Amegakure has also been treading it's way up, some saying in a few years it may rival the big five.

But none of it matters to me. When the political climate gets rough, bring an umbrella. A shield to protect me from the endless bickering. It all bored me to tears.

It doesn't matter where the monsters come from. I'll be ready.

 _ **XXX**_

After school that day Naruto was surprised to be approached by his cousin Shikamaru. He supposed Shikamaru was the closest thing to a friend he had. They didn't talk much, but sometimes Yoshino would invite Naruto over for dinner.

Shikamaru was smart, unusually so. He was the only one to consistently outwit both Naruto and Satsuki. He was smart enough to know Naruto wasn't normal. He had only seen pictures and heard stories of Koari-Oba. And nobody knew who his father was, not even him. Shikamaru doubted his clan would hold a grudge against him for something his father had done, so he was still in the dark in regards to Naruto's abnormity.

"It's a drag but Father wants you to come over today, he said he was going to teach us some clan Jutsu."

Naruto just stared for a second before slowly nodding. He was already working on controlling his shadows and was the only one his age to ever physically manifest them. Shadow Stitching Jutsu isn't typically taught till one becomes Chunin and even then you couldn't release them at your whim like he could.

Naruto followed Shikamaru regardless, perhaps he would gain some more control over his shadows? When they arrived at the house, Shikamaru walked them around back, pushing open the gate to his family's training ground. For the Clan Head's house, it was fairly modest but still nice.

There were several training dummies set out amongst the grassy field on the left and target boards on the right. At the rear, there was no fence, just trees that lead into the Nara clan's forest, where the deer roamed. Turned out not even they liked Naruto.

Shikaku grudgingly got up from where he was sitting on their patio. "Good afternoon Naruto, Shikamaru." Shikamaru responded with a nonchalant "Hey Dad." whilst Naruto gave his usual nod.

"You two are now old enough to learn the Shadow Paralysis or Possession Jutsu." Shikaku began. "Depending on how well you do we may move on to the Shadow Imitation Jutsu." He then motioned for them to follow him to the dummies.

"In order to perform the Shadow Possession Jutsu you need to make a rat sign with your hands, then push chakra into your shadow. As Naras you should have a natural instinct that allows your chakra and shadow to merge. After you feel you've gained control of your shadow extend it by pushing more chakra into it and focusing on the shadow you wish to latch on to. The metal poles that attach the training dummies to the ground are made from chakra metal in order to mimic a person's chakra system."

He paused a moment to let that sink in. "Once you feel the opening into the chakra system seize control by pushing your chakra into it. Too little or too much and you won't gain control. These are designed to mimic a Genin's chakra system, once you're able to fill them with your chakra for thirty seconds we will move onto to the Chunin level dummies."

Both boys went into position. Shikamaru held up the correct hand sign, and his shadow extended and grabbed control perfectly on his first try. "Good," Shikaku said. "Hold that for as long as you can."

Naruto rolled his eyes, this was too easy. He didn't even bother with the hand sign. His shadow extended grabbing onto the dummy.

The dummy promptly exploded into an array of metal and hay splinters. Shikamaru lost control and moved his arms to cover his face.

"What happened!?" Naruto demanded. "You pushed way too much chakra into it," Shikaku responded with a sigh, pinching his nose. "Shikamaru continue, Naruto let's move over to the Jonin level dummies and we'll work our way down while Shikamaru works his way up."

"And this time Naruto..."

"Yes?"

"Use the damn hand sign."

 _ **XXX**_

It was almost sunset in Konoha, the sky was painted in different hues. Oranges, pinks, purples and everything in between. With thin stringy clouds sewn into the canvas.

The water at the ex-Uchiha compounds lake was nearly still, allowing for barley distorted reflections. Satsuki sat on the dock dangling her feet over the edge. She was dressed in black shorts with a black top dawning the Uchiha symbol, along with blue sandals.

She glanced over at Naruto, as he sat underneath a tree's shadow. _Naruto_ , and his dumb food based name, with his weird whisker marks and distinctive burn scar over his left eye.

Satsuki always wanted to ask how he got that scar but knew better. She wouldn't want kids in their year pestering her about her past. Not because it wasn't public information, but because she knew better than anyone how painful it is to relive the same moment over and over. To be defined by your scars.

Every time people looked at them, they only thought of their baggage and not the person behind them. She supposed that made him tolerable. He was quiet enough as well. Except for when she kicked him into the dirt.

Wasn't her fault he couldn't focus. He was too busy trying to stop his shadows from protecting him so he could spar. Really his mind wasn't fully there. He was too slow regardless.

Whatever, it was getting late. She should go home. She lifted herself off the old wooden planks and turned to leave, however right as she took her first step, she froze.

 _ **XXX**_

Naruto was bored again. The ducks always went to the opposite side of the lake from him, so he never got to feed them. They never seemed to mind Satsuki.

 _Ugh_ , what an awful name. He was tired of hearing it, but people seemed to have no shortage of praise for the young prodigy. Sure she was good at Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu, and weapons training, and academics…

Damnit. She wasn't perfect. She had that weird beauty mark on her right cheek. Sure, it was in a perfect spot and only made her look more unique. But she also did that weird nose crinkle thing whenever someone was annoying her. I mean, I guess it's kinda cute and endearing but…

 _Agh!_ She was so frustrating. She bothered him to no end. She demonstrated she knew some Fire Jutsu at school today while he was still stuck on the shadow imitation.

He had been working on it for a couple weeks now. And he had already gained enough control to hold a Chunin level chakra system, and Shikaku-ji let Naruto control him and make him walk around.

He was pretty sure he could handle a Genin level chakra system, at least for a few seconds. But he still messed up on the leaf sticking exercise. There was no way he was getting that one done anytime soon.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He was never one for jokes, especially not pranks and the such. Yet still, for some reason, he felt he couldn't pass this opportunity up. According to Yoshino-Oba, he gets it from his Mother.

He glanced over at Satsuki. She seemed to be deep in thought. He made the rat sign and started slowly extending his shadow towards her.

Sure he hadn't mastered the technique but Satsuki was strong right? She probably had Genin level reserves. She stood up right as his shadow snaked around the underside of the dock.

His shadow latched onto hers.

Wait, she wasn't going to blow up, right?

Thankfully she didn't. "Yes!" Naruto stood up in triumph. Satsuki strained her neck until he was visible. " _Naruto,_ what did you do to me?"

He walked up to her with a rare grin on his face. Naruto glanced down at where there shadows connected making sure he had control. He nodded in approval before looking up. Eventually, their eyes met, and being the genius he was, Naruto deduced that she was _not_ happy.

"It's a new Jutsu I learned. Here watch this." He raised his hands above his head and she did the same. "Naruto, I'm not your toy. _Let. Me. Go."_

He set their arms down. "Hey if it's any consolation I'm glad you didn't blow up." "Wh-what!?" Satsuki said wide eyed and bewildered.

"Now, now." He said putting both their hands up in a placating manner. "Let's turn that frown upside down." While it's difficult to tickle oneself, it still works effectively when you're not the one in control of your body.

"Haha, Naruto! St-stop he, _it._ I hehe ha I mean it!" Naruto gave her a rare chuckle of amusement. "Alright, alright, sorry." He released the Jutsu only to immediately be shoved into the lake. "Ah!" Was all he managed to get out before being submerged.

Satsuki stormed off with a huff, not bothering to look back. Despite the angry front she put up, she couldn't help the rise of the corner of her lips. Being treated like a normal kid every once in a while felt good.

To forget about her ambition and her purpose. To forget what he was and his standing.

For just a moment the world was a brighter place.

 _They knew it wouldn't last._

 _ **XXX**_

 **Beta'd by: VeldtRevengeance**

 **AN: For Naruto's Burn mark, look up Shouto Todoroki, it's based on his scar. Did you guys prefer the third person or first person? I can do first person more often in that case, but not always. The quoted part of this chapter's poem is from Dan Bull, it's my favorite line of all time, but it didn't work standing alone, so I added to it. Also be sure to let me know if I went into too much detail about how Jutsu works and their training. I know I get bored to tears if someone goes on too long.**


	3. Of Ninjas and Shadows - Chapter II

_Of Ninjas and Shadows:_ Chapter II

 _ **XXX**_

 _I am an amalgamation of machines_

 _My stomach is the furnace_

 _My lungs the blowing billows_

 _My open throat the chimney_

 _My heart the pumping engine_

 _My veins the pipes pushing steam_

 _My legs the rolling wheels_

 _My mind the tracks that keep me moving on the path of right_

 _But when my train of thought derails it seems there's nothing left_

 _Still, I push forward till all I can give has left_

 _Because working till I collapse feels so right_

 _ **Three years later...**_

 _ **XXX**_

A bead of sweat slowly dripped from his chin. _One hundred twenty three._ His muscles ached in protest as he dipped down into another push-up. _One hundred twenty four._ His joints groaned as he peaked again. _One hundred twen-ty._ He finally collapsed on the grassy field.

He had been training for the past five hours non-stop. He knew Iruka would probably be mad at him for getting to class late in the morning, but it was worth it. Training made him feel alive. He had achieved a lot in the past three years. While his grades remained the same he has complete control over his shadows and can shape them as he pleases. He mastered the shadow possession, shadow imitation, shadow stitching, and he was almost as good as Satsuki in taijutsu and weapons practice.

Of course, she still held the position as class queen, while he was stuck as the epitome of mediocrity in the eyes of his peers. He'd show them. Come next Friday he will have that useless Clone Jutsu down to a tee and pass the final exam with flying colors.

Assuming he wakes up in time for it.

 _ **XXX**_

 _Of course she was on my team._ I bet Jiji did it on purpose, under the guise that it would help one another understand the importance of teamwork. _Ew_. No thanks, I've done fine on my own thus far, and I don't need anyone now. The other girl I'm not so sure about.

Sakura Haruno seems competent enough if a bit timid. She lacked any practical skills though, and would probably end up a support fighter. I don't need her either.

 _ **XXX**_

Kakashi scanned over the next batch of genin the Hokage sent for him to fail. You'd think he'd get the hint by now? He could tell just by looking at them, as they sat across from him on the roof.

The blond was dressed in a grey T-shirt with black lining, the Nara clan symbol also in black embezzled on his right shoulder. His headband was wrapped around his left arm and his kunai pouch around the right leg of his black pants. His bangs hung over his face as he looked down, but Kakashi still caught him making angry eyes at the dark-haired kunoichi of the team.

Said kunoichi had her hair in a messy ponytail, with her headband around her waist. She wore a white kimono with navy blue lining along with a near black, navy blue skirt. She kept her kunai pouch on her left leg. She was purposefully ignoring her teammates, looking in the opposite direction.

The final member of the group was wearing a red dress with circles on it and her headband on top of her long head of hair. She was their best hope at working together, but probably too timid to get her teammates in line.

Pathetic.

Another batch with potential wasted, because they couldn't see what was right in front of them. Guess it doesn't matter now, might as well get it over with.

"Well little ones, why don't we take turns introducing ourselves. I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I am a Jonin of Konohagakure. I enjoy reading in my spare time and I hope to be the best sensei possible for you three. Now, why don't you go next, mopy?"

Much to his amusement both Naruto and Satsuki looked up. Satsuki let out a "Hn" and turned away as she and Naruto made eye contact. She refused to acknowledge the nickname.

"I guess I'll go then," Naruto mumbled grudgingly. "My name is Naruto Nara. I like training and ramen. My goal is to become a powerful shinobi so that I can survive in a world where people choose to start conflict."

"Well done Naruto. You, next." He said nodding to Sakura. "M-my name is Sakura Haruno. I like studying, my friend Ino, and my Parents. I hope to become a ninja they're proud of."

Kakashi nodded "Good, last but not least?" Satsuki gave out a sigh but relented. "My name is Satsuki Uchiha. I like tomatoes I guess, and one day I'm going to shove a kunai down my brother's throat."

"...Well then. I suppose that wraps that up. Now, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the truth is, None of you are Ninjas. Sure you can do a couple of Jutsu and passed a test. But the enemy won't care what you've accomplished at the academy when you're face to face with them."

"Tomorrow we'll be doing your actual Genin tests. Be sure to wake up bright and early and meet up at training ground 7 at about nine." The trio seemed taken back by the news but nodded in understanding, none seeing a reason to argue.

Just as they got up to leave Kakashi gave his parting words "Oh, one more thing. Don't eat breakfast. You'll probably just throw it all up, bye now." He finished with a smile and a lazy wave.

Naruto was sure he was going to pass anything that lackadaisical Jonin could throw at him. He worked too hard to have it all go to waste now. With that thought in mind, he went home to prepare.

 _ **XXX**_

The next day he stood along with Satsuki and Sakura each leaning or sitting by a wooden post on training field seven. Naruto and Satsuki picked the ones opposite to one another to put as much distance as possible between them.

"Good morning everyone!" Kakashi poofed onto the scene emerging from a Shunshin. "It's noon now, where have you been?" Satsuki asked in her usual irritated tone. "Well, I'm glad you asked. I meant to show up at nine as we agreed, but I ran into an elderly woman who-"

"Save it. Let's just start this test already." Satsuki interrupted sounding even more irritated than before. "I was just getting to the good part. I suppose if you insist." he let an exasperated sigh and pulled out a pair of bells.

"Your goal is to take one of these bells from me. Whoever manages to do so passes, whoever doesn't, gets sent back to the academy, and doesn't get to eat the delicious lunch I made for you." Naruto's mouth started watering as he looked over to where Kakashi left the bento boxes and clock. "If you want to stand even a chance of succeeding you must come at me with the intent to kill."

Naruto and Satsuki set in their stances, a determined expression washing over their faces. Sakura only seemed panicked, she reluctantly got into her stance. She glanced between her two "teammates" she had been assigned. Doubting her ability to get a bell before them. Maybe they should work together? Yeah right, those two would never work with each other.

"Ready? Begin!" The moment Kakashi said those words Satsuki and Sakura jumped into the tree line. Kakashi's eyes moved towards Naruto. "Aren't you going to try and get the jump on me? Go for any advantage you can get?" Naruto shook his head "You would see me coming. Besides, I got you right where I want you."

Naruto grinned as Kakashi realized he was frozen in place. The moment Kakashi had said begin Naruto started running his shadow underground towards the shadow of the tree Kakashi was near. He then connected with the trees extending his distance and grasped on to Kakashi's shadow from behind. "So much for trying to kill you eh Sensei?"

Naruto waltzed forward, but right before he could take a bell the Kakashi in front of him popped into smoke. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise but before he could leap away, two hands emerged from the ground, grabbing his ankles and pulling him underground up to his neck.

Kakashi leapt out of the ground brushing dirt from his shoulder. "Lesson one: Never underestimate your opponent." Naruto could only glare at him, trying to wiggle free. "Lesson two: Don't rely on one ability. I knew from the moment I read your last name on the files you would try and use your shadows to get me. You need to expand your arsenal and create multiple avenues to accomplish your mission. Lesson three: You are put on a team for a reason..."

With that sinking into Naruto's brain, Kakashi walked off into the woods.

 _ **XXX**_

Sakura had thought about setting up traps but Kakashi refused to come towards her neck of the woods. She could hear that he was currently fighting Satsuki in the distance. She sighed, resigned to her fate that it was unlikely for her to get either of the bells. She left her hiding spot returning to the tests starting point.

She glanced down at a little patch of yellow across from the posts. "Naruto?"

"Hey Sakura," he said blowing pieces of grass away from his face. "Would you mind helping me out?"

"Sure, one sec." Sakura used what little earth style manipulation she knew to lift Naruto out a couple feet, before pulling him out the rest of the way. Naruto fell landing on his hands and knees, rising to brush the dirt off of him. "Thanks."

Sakura thought to use this opportunity to her advantage, she helped him so maybe he would help her? "Hey, do you think... Maybe we could work together?"

Naruto was about to refuse but Kakashi's words echoed in his head. " _Go for any advantage you can get? - create multiple avenues to accomplish your mission. - You are put on a team for a reason…"_ " Y-yeah, I think that would be a good idea." Sakura was surprised but smiled in appreciation. "We might as well go get the bastard while we're at it." Naruto grunted.

 _ **XXX**_

Once they stumbled upon Satsuki buried in the ground Naruto wanted to laugh. He really did but held himself back on account that he was in a similar situation just a few minutes ago.

"Quit staring and hurry up and help me out, loser." Satsuki all but growled. "With an attitude like that why should I?" Naruto responded. Sakura glanced at Naruto but didn't say anything, She didn't think he would go back on their plan, at least not yet.

"Because I'm the only one who has a real chance at getting those bells!"

"Oh? You really proved that, didn't you? Is this all part of your plan?"

"Shut up! I can see the dirt on your shirt moron, you would still be stuck if it wasn't for Sakura."

"Yeah, well I bet I lasted way longer than you did against him."

"Really? Well, I actually touched one of the bells."

"So did I! It just disappeared before I could grab it."

"If it disappeared it wasn't real Idiot."

"Yeah well, you!-"

"Guys!" Sakura finally broke it up. Satsuki and Naruto just stared at her for a moment. That was the first time they ever saw her yell. Sakura's face flushed in embarrassment. "We n-need to get the bells before the time runs out. We gotta hurry." Naruto sighed, nodding his head in agreement. "You're right, here help me dig the bastard out."

"Hn." " _Why won't the loser ever say my name?"_ Satsuki thought as she was freed.

 _ **XXX**_

Kakashi sat against a tree, reading his favorite novel. It sure had been a while since any of the kids had come at him. What were they up to? His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a faint whistling sound approaching him.

He used a quick replacement jutsu narrowly avoiding a barrage of kunai and shuriken. He ended up at the edge of the tree line, no longer a sitting duck in the open.

Sakura, however, anticipated this and he was immediately met with another barrage of weapons. This time Kakashi decided to take out a kunai and block and dodge the projectiles. The moment he lifted a foot to dodge the last few Satsuki appeared in front of him and engaged in a kunai battle.

She was slashing aggressively pushing him further into the forest. After he took a step into the shadows a tripwire was set off and another array of weapons was sent at him, courtesy of Sakura. He jumped away into the trees but the moment he landed he was frozen in place.

He looked to a branch on the same tree and saw a grinning Naruto. "This time I'm staying put." He said grin widening as he sent a shadow tendril to take the two bells and bring them to him.

Kakashi closed his eyes and resigned to his defeat. "Well done Naruto. You got both the bells so only you pass."

Naruto released his hold on the cyclops "What? But we al-" "Your bento box is waiting for you."

Before he could say another word Kakashi was gone and was tying up the pink and midnight haired girls. After the fact, Naruto joined them. "Hey listen Kakashi-sensei I don't think-"

"Congratulations Naruto!" Kakashi announced putting his hand on his shoulder. "You are the first person to ever pass this test."

"But I-"

"Now remember, you are not allowed to feed either of those two or I may just change my mind. I'll be back in fifteen minutes after I'm done reporting to the Hokage." With that, he Shunshined away.

Naruto just sat there against a post for a moment contemplating what happened. "Hey, uh…" Satsuki turned away from him, and Sakura just continued to look down.

"Mmh," Naruto grumbled looking at his bento box. His stomach was begging him to tear into it, but it didn't feel right. He didn't want to win like this.

"Here." He held up a piece of food to Sakura. "Wha- no Naruto you can't, Sensei will be mad." "So what, he's not here. It's not right. You guys did just as much as me. And it was your plan that got us the bells." Sakura hesitated. "Still I'm not sure…" " Come on, just eat it."

Sakura finally gave up and munched down on the offered food. She was _hungry._

"Here, your turn bastard." He held up another bite for her. "I don't want your pity food." The second after she said that her stomach let out a loud growl.

"Haha, just take it already. It's not pity food if you deserve it, Suki." She paused at that. "What did you just call me?" "Uhh, Suki? It beats your full name." "Tch, whatever, give me the food already." The color of her face returned to its usual tone. "Sheesh so rude," Naruto said as he fed her the bite.

The sky seemed to darken around them and Kakashi appeared with a furious look on his face. "You! After I gave you my praise and food this is how you thank me!? That's it, you all pass!"

The three of them continued to stare at him with surprised expressions.

"I thought you guys would be a little more excited," Kakashi said smile dropping.

"You- I- _why?_ " Naruto managed to get out.

"Because the test was never about getting the bells. It was about teamwork. As corny as it sounds it's true. Your teammates are your most valuable assets. Even the greatest Shinobi need to rely on one another. I want you all to remember this mantra till your dying days. Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon even one of their comrades are worse than scum."

"Ok… That's all well and good Sensei but we had already started using teamwork, so why did you tie us up and take our food?" Sakura asked. "Oh, that? That was just for fun of course!" Naruto was amazed that this guy had made Jonin and not even a minute ago, gave a heartfelt speech on the importance of teamwork.

"Well, Naruto you may free your teammates, and they can grab their lunches. Tomorrow I want you all to meet me at the red bridge right outside the training area at nine AM sharp. We will go on our first mission tomorrow."

He stepped back and gave a small wave. "Later my cute little Genin." *Poof*

…

" _This was going to be one hell of an adventure with this dysfunctional band of Ninja,"_ Naruto thought as he went to cut his team members down.

 _ **XXX**_

Kakashi looked on as his students left the training field. He hadn't expected these results. And he certainly didn't expect to be happy about having a team. Yet he was. He was proud of those three.

It wouldn't be easy getting them to behave and molding them into great Shinobi, but with this bunch, he anticipated many more surprises.

"I told you, you would feel it as well." A deep and elderly voice spoke from behind him. "Yeah, I suppose so." He replied with a sigh of acceptance. Hiruzen chuckled at his subordinates demeanor "The Will of Fire burns brightly in those three. I entrust them to you for a reason Kakashi, I expect solid results yes?"

"I will give my all Lord Hokage, blade, and blood." The Third grunted in acknowledgement. "Be wary of the Uchiha and Nara, their loyalty is being held by a thread, stretched far too long for ones of their age."

Kakashi responded, "I understand Lord Hokage."

 _ **XXX**_

Obito was sitting in his office, going through papers. Filling his time with menial tasks helped him forget about everything, even if it was just for a moment.

He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't really have a goal. He hated this world and everything in it. First, he lost everything- _everyone_ worth living for. Then he was given a purpose, only to find it all folly.

When he took this position he had gone through the mission reports from that day. The series of events never sat right with him. How the mist knew Minato was on a mission. Why they chose Rin in particular. When reading the reports he found that some Shinobi went on record saying the Mizukage was acting strangely. The Mizukage himself writing that he didn't fully remember everything from that day or what compelled him to launch the mission. Stating he had received an anonymous tip that the fourth was on a mission. He said he remembered red eyes…

Obito knew it was Madara. He knew why he did it as well. He knew he couldn't trust Madara's Moon Eye plan nor could he trust Black Zetsu "Madara's will."

So he killed him. And burned his strange corpse to ash. He gave the White Zetsu a choice: Join him or end up like Black Zetsu. They chose the former. Tobi in particular was ecstatic to do so.

Left with no purpose he decided he wanted nothing to do with this world. Fulfilling his childhood dream of becoming a kage meant nothing to him. He wanted revenge on the whole Ninja system, but how would one take revenge on the entire Shinobi world?

Simple. Burn it to the ground.

 _ **XXX**_

After picking trash out of the Naka river, walking the Inuzuka clan's younger dogs, and helping an old woman pick weeds from her garden, Sakura and Satsuki had it for the day. Naruto on the other hand still had some energy left to spare.

So after reporting to the Hokage Naruto approached Kakashi outside the office. He wanted to ask about something that had been plaguing his mind since yesterday, however, it had been swept away in the rush of things. "Hey Kakashi-Sensei, I have a question."

"Question away, my dear student," Kakashi replied without even looking from his book. "Yesterday I trapped you in my Shadow Possession Jutsu and you disappeared without replacing yourself with anything. What Jutsu was that?"

"Before I tell you the Jutsu, you need to understand what I really did. I was never truly trapped in your Jutsu, to begin with."

"But, I attached my shadow to yours, so there must have been a chakra system." Kakashi finally looked down at Naruto as they exited the building. "That was a Shadow Clone. Shadow Clones are more advanced than Earth or Water Clones. The user splits their chakra in half and the Shadow Clone becomes a carbon copy of the original. It was originally created to use for recon missions but serves many purposes. The downsides are that the moment it gets hit it dissipates and it requires a large chakra reservoir. It's considered a B ranked Forbidden Jutsu, because of the risk Genin and Chunin may have with chakra exhaustion."

"So I can't learn it?" The blonde asked. "I'm afraid not, at least until you become a Jonin." " _Hmm"_ Naruto wasn't that disappointed he couldn't learn the Jutsu, but the name still kept ringing in his head. "Shadow" should only be at the beginning of a Nara technique.

"Can I still learn how it works? I promise not to try and teach it to myself." Kakashi looked at him for a moment, considering the consequences of telling him. "I suppose. I'll give you a scroll with the details tomorrow." Naruto was satisfied with this and nodded in thanks.

 _ **XXX**_

Once Naruto got the scroll he stayed up all night studying, the complex design of the shadow clone. Sure it looked easy enough to perform, but creating the Jutsu must have taken ages. He wasn't surprised when he read it was the Second Hokage that created it.

The name kept bugging him. He kept looking at it, pondering the word choice.

 _Then it hit him._

What if he made a literal Shadow Clone. Made up of the Nara Shadows. It would take a ton of chakra to physically manifest into a person-sized clone. Not to mention the control necessary to keep it as such and have it stay transformed.

The most challenging part Naruto had was coming up with a name. Dark clone? Ugh, he decided the Second Hokage was now his least favorite for stealing the name.

 _He'd work on it._

 _ **XXX**_

 **Beta'd by: VeldtRevengeance**

 **An: Can everyone see the skiwiggley thing I used to separate scenes? I couldn't see it on the fanfiction app. I decided to make Sakura different in a lot of ways. Her personality is closer to what it was like as a little kid. She will grow and mature as time passes of course.**

 **PS: If we have the phrase "sitting duck", why don't we have a counter phrase "swimming duck?" It matches perfectly! Would it take you out of the story if I used that?**


	4. Of Ninjas and Shadows - Chapter III

_Of Ninjas and Shadows_ : Chapter III

 _ **XXX**_

" _What's the difference between a man and a monster?  
Is it somewhere between I can and I want to?  
Is it somewhere between the promises I made  
And the fact I couldn't see something getting in the way?  
I used to think that I know what I want  
Never saw it coming unglued  
I used to think that I know what I want  
Now it's time to see if it's true  
I had so much certainty  
'Til that moment I lost control  
And I've tried but it never was up to me  
I've got no worse enemy  
Than the fear of what's still unknown  
And the time's come to realize there will be  
Promises I can't keep"_

 _ **XXX**_

Team seven entered the Hokage's office to accept their thirty-seventh mission, however, the moment the Hokage offered them another pair of chores Naruto and Satsuki lost their heads.

"No!" They shouted simultaneously. Everyone stared at them a moment, none expecting the outburst. Even they seemed surprised, but that was mostly because they actually agreed on something. "Jiji we're tired of D ranked missions, give us something harder."

"We?" Hiruzen asked, eyes scanning over the trio. Sakura and Satsuki both nodded in agreement. "Do you feel they're ready Kakashi?"

"I've only taught them the basics, but they have proven they are capable before. They'll handle a C rank."

Kakashi responded, ruffling Satsuki and Naruto's hair much to their chagrin.

"Very well. I have a trade invoice that's to be sent to Uzushio. There is a Uzu base located at the edge of wave country. You are to give this to the Shinobi stationed there, along with instructions stating it's for the Uzukage and her Council's eyes only. Understood?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage!" They chanted in unison. Kakashi nodded, then guided his students out of the room. "Prepare for a week-long trip, three days there, three days back." They nodded, looking excited. Kakashi probably should have burst their bubble and told them how boring courier missions were, but he didn't have the heart.

 _ **XXX**_

I couldn't stop the fluttering in my stomach or the race of my heart as we exited the Village gates. This was our first real mission! A plethora of emotions flooded my psyche as I dwelled on what was to come. I know there are more monsters out there. And while Sensei said it was unlikely there would be any combat, the possibility still plagued me.

What if my training wasn't enough? What if I make it but my team doesn't? Should I fight for myself as I always have? Should I listen to Kakashi-Sensei's words? What If I have to choose between saving Sakura and Satsuki? What if they have to choose between saving me or themselves? Would anyone care if I died?

"Hey loser, you're spacing out again."

I turned and looked at Suki gratefully. "Sorry, just a lot on my mind." We had gotten closer over the last month or so. I definitely wouldn't call us friends but we certainly learned to tolerate each other, lest we hear more of Kakashi-Sensei's accusations of veiled flirting.

"Hn, don't worry I'll be sure to beat up the big scary bad guys while you hide behind Sakura. Sound good?" She walked faster to walk beside the mentioned teammate of ours before I could reply. Every time I think we might be getting somewhere she opens her mouth and reality comes rushing back. As if I'd hide.

Unlike her, I'm already a killer. For better or worse.

 _ **XXX**_

Any excitement the trio previously held had long gone, as they ran through the trees on their third day of travel. They never expected it to be so boring, so routine.

Wake up, pack up camp, run, break, run, break, run, set up camp, hunt, sleep, repeat. They did this three times until today. They were now on a boat floating through the fog that hid Wave country from the rest of the world.

Wave country lacked a Ninja village so they relied on Uzushiogakure to give them protection in exchange for access to their trade ports.

Naruto noticed a shadow had cast over them and looked up. "Woah, is that a bridge?" The Man steering the boat nodded his head. "Tazuna and Kaiza's team have been working on it non-stop for the past couple months. It will probably be finished in less than a year at this rate."

"Kaiza is going to be our guide once we make landfall." Kakashi added. Wave didn't receive Shinobi visitors often so they wanted to make an impression on Uzu's closest Ally.

Soon they did arrive at Wave and walked and were greeted by Kaiza, who asked them to stay at his home with his wife, kid, and father in law. Kaiza was a tall broad-shouldered man that stood level with Kakashi. He wore a navy blue shirt with white trimming, along with white pants. He had spiky hair with a rope tied around his head and an X shaped scar on his chin.

He was very friendly, so was his family. Well, except for the old drunk, Tazuna. Thankfully he kept to himself most of the time. Tsunami was Kaiza's wife. She was very sweet and doting to everyone. Inari was a young and naive boy who seemed very happy and excited to see real Ninja. It made Naruto uncomfortable to be given so much attention.

He just didn't understand the small child. They came from such different lifestyles, he was almost jealous of the boy. But he shoved those thoughts aside. Maybe training would clear his mind.

 _ **XXX**_

Naruto slashed at a tree with his kunai, practicing different combinations. He had been at this for an hour now and decided it was time to move onto Ninjutsu. He still hadn't made much progress on the shadow-dark-night- Clone thing. He also hadn't figured out a name for it either. Damn Tobirama Senju.

Kakashi said he was going to teach them a very useful chakra control technique tomorrow, so hopefully, that will help him with his Jutsu as well. Naruto instead decided to work on an original technique that came much easier to him. He saw Kakashi-Sensei teaching Sakura an Earth-Style Jutsu that sent spikes out of the ground and he wanted to recreate it with his shadows.

Kakashi-Sensei also taught Satsuki a new fire technique, but when he moved on to teach the blonde Ninjutsu, he had to end up with a _Wind_ affinity. The _only_ element Kakashi-Sensei wasn't proficient in. Something about it being extra difficult for him because he had an opposing affinity, blah, blah, blah. Yeah right, Naruto asked Jiji about his Sensei since his personality seemed "unique", and the Old Man told him he knew more than one thousand Jutsu. He learned that many Jutsu and mastered four affinities but can't teach Naruto a Wind technique? Naruto wasn't buying it.

Naruto finally got into position going through similar hand signs as Sakura had only to change the final one to a Rat sign. The results were more than pleasing. Hundreds of thick and sharp black spikes erupted from the ground. Each spike was about twelve feet tall, and the spike "forest" he created went on for over a hundred feet in front of him.

Naruto fell to his knees gasping for air. He didn't mean to do _that._ Hell, he didn't know he even could do that. He felt too dizzy to stand back up so he sat down catching his breath for a moment.

Suddenly the leaves rustled behind Naruto and he instinctively launched a kunai and towards the offending noise. Best case scenario he stops a threat or gets a meal. Worst case scenario he has to explain to Sensei why Suki has a kunai in between her ribs.

Surprisingly it was none of the above. Someone let out a shrill scream then burst out of the tree line. It was a girl around his age. She had messy red hair, glasses, and a Uzushiogakure headband around her forehead. She wore a yellow kimono with black lines along the trimming, (1) along with black pants and dark red Shinobi sandals. Two more figures burst out of the trees. One female, one male. Both had the same straight red hair, while the male's was much shorter and fell against his forehead as opposed to the girls whose was parted. Both had Uzu headbands and black sandals as well.

The girl had dark violet eyes and, wore her hair with a white band. She also wore a purple, sleeveless kimono blouse with yellow trimmings held close by a traditional obi with a long, streaming bow tied to it, mesh armour underneath it and a short white skirt.

The boy was dressed in a long sleeve button up grey shirt and had black pants with Shinobi tape around his shins. He had lighter violet eyes.

The girl kept a blank face while the boy had a smile on his. The original intruder was the opposite of both, she was very emotional and angry. "You almost killed me!"

"You should know better than to sneak up on Shinobi," Naruto replied blandly. Everyone had dropped their guard once they realized they were allies. Except, surprisingly, the previously calm Kunoichi was now looking at him with wide eyes, as if she had seen a ghost. The young Leaf Nin stood up and gazed at the trio. "You're all from the Uzu base around here right?"

The boy nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yeah, Karin-" he pointed to the Kunoichi with glasses "-said she felt a massive chakra spike, so we went to check it out. I'm Enji by the way and this here-" he nodded to the other Kunoichi "-is Hanoka." (2)

Naruto nodded in greeting. "I'm Naruto. The chakra spike you felt was just me training. Now if don't mind, I'm going to turn in for the night." "Wait!" Karin stopped him. "What are Konoha Shinobi doing around here?"

"You'll see tomorrow." After responding he left before they could say anything. That Hanoka girl's look was beginning to give him the creeps.

 _ **XXX**_

The next morning Team Seven arrived at the Uzushio station and gave the Trade missive to the Jonin in charge. Naruto didn't see the Genin he had met the other day. He assumed they were out on duties of some sorts.

Kakashi-Sensei talked to the Jonin for a few minutes but overall it was underwhelming. Naruto was disappointed knowing their mission was pretty much over. All they had left was the same routine traveling.

"Is that really it?" Naruto asked as they walked back to Kaiza's house. "Are we going back home already?" Naruto wasn't sure he was ready to see the glares again. "No Naruto that's not it. Did you forget that I said you three will be learning a new technique?" Kakashi responded.

The two Kunoichi of the team perked up at this. "What is the technique Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked. "Today, you all will be learning to walk on water." As he said this he side stepped off the bridge leading to Kaiza's house. His students were all surprised to see the change of terrain hadn't slowed his pace at all.

"This is a required technique all Genin must learn before becoming Chunin. It follows the same rules as the tree climbing technique, but instead of connecting you'll be repelling. Make a Ram sign and focus a steady flow of chakra to your feet. Don't worry about the waves fluctuating the water, as long as the surface tension remains the same you should be fine. Go on, give it a try."

Sakura paused before stepping off the bridge, what are the chances they nail this on their first try? Her teammates, however, despite their intelligence, allowed their competitive drive to overwhelm them and tried to get the technique done before the other could.

*Splash* The moment Naruto's foot made contact he fell in. Satsuki lasted slightly longer but lost her balance as the ripples from Naruto's fall changed the surface. *Splash*

"Ah, the joys of teaching. Aren't you going to give it a try Sakura?"

"I think I'll start at the shore where it's shallow."

"Atta Girl."

 _ **XXX**_

Sakura got the Technique down surprisingly quick, Satsuki following a few hours after. Naruto nearly had to skip dinner in order to finish the exercise before the day was over. Thankfully as Sakura was sent out to notify him that his food was ready, he managed to get the walking part down. He wouldn't be able to fight on water yet, but it was a start.

The local family and team seven all sat down together at the table for dinner. They were enjoying their last moments together before Team seven took off. Inari still had endless questions about the Shinobi lifestyle.

"Hey, Naruto?" He asked with a tilt of his head. "Yeah?" "How did you get that scar on your face?"

"Inari!" His mother, Tsunami, interrupted. "Don't ask rude questions, however, he got that scar is his business and his alone." Naruto was grateful for the out. Inari looked down in shame, and while Naruto wanted to tell him it's alright, he felt he would have to share the story if he did.

After dinner, Naruto went back out to continue training. He was now practicing jumping. While his landing was wobbly, so far it was successful as long as he didn't push too much chakra into his leap.

"You know there is such a thing as overtraining." *Splash*

Naruto emerged and made his way to the dock where Satsuki was sitting dangling her bare feet in the water. "I need to stay concentrated when it comes to chakra control exercises, or else I lose control." Naruto said as he sat down next to her.

"I know, that's why I did that."

"Tch, thanks for the help Suki." The midnight haired girl looked down at the use of her nickname. So far he was the only one to use it. The only one to treat her like she was an equal. Like she was any other Genin.

"It's getting cold and you're soaking wet, you should go inside before you catch a cold." She said kicking her feet watching the moon and stars distorted reflection in the water as it rippled and contorted like young dreams. "I don't get colds, but your concern is heartwarming."

"Why is that? Is it connected to the same reason you got that scar?" She asked. "Sorta, not really. It's complicated."

"Everything seems to be with you. One day you're going to have to tell someone."

"Like you? You won't open up to anyone about your past."

"That's because everyone already knows what happened to me."

"But that's not everything is it?" He said, finally looking up at her. She met his eyes and was taken back by the question. "What do you mean that's not everything?"

Naruto realized his mistake, he couldn't let any sensitive information escape, even if she deserved to know. "I.. I just meant that there's more to your life than just a sad story. You have at least a sliver of personality right?"

"Hn." Was her only reply.

They sat there in silence, enjoying the night's beauty for a few more minutes. "I'm going to bed now. You should too. There's water in Konoha too you know."

"Yeah, I'm coming."

 **XXX**

Team Seven all waved goodbye to their hosts as their boat sailed away from shore. Naruto was going to miss this. Being treated with kindness. Being treated as though he were an equal. As though he was human and not a demon.

Naruto reflected on his first real mission experience, although most of it was mundane he still enjoyed it. He dreaded the inevitable D ranked missions and detesting glares to come.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a clicking noise after landing on a tree branch. He looked down to see what it was, only to come face to face with an explosive tag smoldering away.

"Naruto move!" Satsuki shouted from behind him. The following explosion blinded her view of him and when she could see again she only saw ash marks against the broken trunk of the tree.

"Satsuki snap out of it," Kakashi said to her right. She turned to see him with Naruto under his right arm. "That trap was set by a rogue Shinobi. We all need to stay focused, I'm sure they'll be here any second now. Don't engage anyone with a headband on, leave them to me."

Unfortunately, after he set Naruto down the bandit group did arrive and all of then had headbands on. Three had Uzu headbands with slashes, they all had Jonin or Chunin jackets. There was also two Taki headbands with slashes, they didn't have vests. A tall man with a nasty scar along his left arm and red hair stepped forward.

"Normally I'd let you go since you're not a caravan, but when the Copy-nin himself stumbles across my neck of the woods I know it must be the gods finally giving me my just dues."

"To think Jirou of the Whirlpool would be degraded to a common bandit. You're a disgrace to Shinobi everywhere." The Uzu-nin merely grunted in response. "Leave him to me. Get rid of the children."

Once he finished giving instructions, he and Kakashi disappeared into a blur of sparks, as kunai collided.

Naruto was ready, he knew he would come across more monsters seeking for power or wealth. He had prepared his whole life for this moment. One of the Taki-nin went for Sakura while the another went for Satsuki. The two Chunin split one went for Naruto the other seemed to be watching the Taki Genin in case they needed help.

The Uzu Shinobi opened up with a Water-Style Jutsu that was a swirling stream rocketing towards Naruto. Naruto's Shadow immediately reached up and from a half dome around him. While it shielded him effectively it ate away at his chakra reserves. No other Nara solidified such a large shadow for defense Jutsu, only precise tendrils for offense.

While Naruto was hidden he attached his feet to the branch he was on and hung upside down launching shuriken at his opponent, trying to catch him off guard.

Sadly the Chunin just replaced himself with a log and continued his assault.

Naruto narrowly dodged a couple more Water-Style Jutsu, jumping from branch to branch. He then decides to land on the forest floor, maneuvering through bushes. The Uzushio-nin had no choice but to move in close, however the moment he landed in front of Naruto to cut him off he was frozen in place.

Naruto wasted no time sending a shadow tendril to pierce his heart. He flinched when he looked into the eyes of his opponent as he coughed up blood, falling to his knees.

Naruto knew he had to do it. But he was scared of how thoughtlessly he executed the rogue Ninja. He snapped out of it when he heard Sakura cry out. He saw her falling after impacting a tree, and went to catch her. She was unconscious when he caught her, but at least she was still breathing. He set her down behind a tree before heading to see who did this to her.

He saw an Uzu Chunin now fighting Satsuki in Taijutsu. It seemed both Kunoichi made quick work of their Genin opponents but Sakura had been knocked out swiftly by the Chunin.

Satsuki saw Naruto approaching and put some distance between her and the Chunin. She quickly sent off a Fireball Jutsu at the rogue-nin who, just as she hoped, blocked it with a Water Wall Jutsu. The collision caused an explosion of hot steam, and under the cover of the fog Naruto sent his shadow and bound the Chunin freezing him in the spot.

They had practiced this move dozens of times in training. And while it usually also consisted of Sakura blocking off escape routes from Naruto's shadow with an Earth-Style Jutsu it seemed the Chunin hadn't suspected the unique clan Jutsu.

Naruto let go of his Jutsu just before Satsuki delivered a quick kick to the head knocking the man unconscious. She wouldn't have to face the guilt Naruto has been plagued with since he was six. Not today at least.

The two Genin just stop there for a moment looking at each other relieved they won. "You two are quite exceptional for your age aren't you?"

The duo froze before turning to the voice. It was the Uzu-nin, he was bleeding and bruised but he was alive. That meant Kakashi-Sensei had lost. The elite Jonin who kicked all three of their asses in training had lost to this guy and now they had to face him.

"Don't worry, your Sensei isn't dead. Thanks to that pretty little eye of his, he's wanted alive until Kumo or Iwa can surgically remove it. Who do you think I should sell him to?"

No, Naruto wouldn't have it. He wouldn't let people like this do as they please. He went through the hand signs he had been practicing and then slammed his hands into the ground. His shadow pushed forward flat against the ground spreading. Until suddenly spikes began emerging from it at all angles. Piercing wood and leaves unbiasedly. The Jonin was taken off guard by this and seemed to be swallowed whole by the array of shadows weaving through the forest.

Naruto fell to one knee panting on the branch he stood atop.

Had he done it?

"You are one hell of a powerhouse kid."

No, he hadn't.

After his Shadow had retracted it revealed the red-headed Shinobi inside of a barrier. There seemed to be a seal array on the branch he was on.

"But when you have been in this business for as long as me you have a trick for everything. Look, it's nothing personal. This is just the world we live in. All Shinobi kill for money. Just cause you listen to some guy wearing a hat doesn't make you a good guy. Now give up."

No. No, no, no. That wasn't true, he was a monster just like that man over four years ago. He had to be. That was how Naruto's broken mind had rationalized the world around him. Now this man was trying to blur the lines between man and monster.

Naruto still had so much he needed to learn.

"Come on Naruto! I've never seen you run out of chakra before, get up!" Naruto finally looked at Satsuki. She was right. They needed to save Kakashi-Sensei and Sakura and get home.

 _Home._ Naruto never put much meaning into that word. But now he could describe it. Home was the falling leaves and stone statues in Konoha. Home was Jiji and his stories, Yoshino's cooking, Shikamaru's dry humor. Home was _Team Seven._

Naruto stood up slowly pulling himself together. "Alright, you go from the left I'll drop from above. Remember dual wield in training? He only has two arms to defend himself with, we can overwhelm him." Naruto may not be as smart as his cousin, but when it came to on the spot battle strategies he always shined.

Satsuki nodded and pulled out two kunai one for each hand. She jumped onto a tree to the left and then launched herself at the rogue-nin. Naruto followed with an overarching leap aiming both his kunai at the top of the Jonin's head as he engaged Satsuki.

Unfortunately, the Jonin caught on to their plans immediately and jumped back before nailing Naruto with a spinning back kick to the head, his shadow not able to block it while in the air. Naruto crashed into a tree trunk before landing on a branch. His head was spinning like a top as he struggled to rise from the bottom. Eventually, he regained his composure and saw Satsuki amazing holding her own against the Jonin.

He rushed to join her but when he arrived she was backflipping towards him, barely dodging a front head kick. "Ah, now I see why the Copy-nin was teaching you. To think I would meet two Sharingan users in one day."

Naruto wasn't sure what he was talking about until he turned to Satsuki. She had two burning red iris, with two tomoe spinning in each eye.

Naruto froze on the spot. He remembered those eyes. Those eyes that promised death and pain. Jirou capitalized on his momentary pause and flipped through a gamut of hand signs. "Fire Dragon Jutsu" he called out silently before sending the scorching blaze at impossible speeds at Naruto.

Naruto re-lived it all at that moment. He was just a small naive six-year-old boy in the wrong place at the wrong time. Satsuki shouted in the distance but Naruto heard none of it. This was it. It was all finally coming to an end.

A ring of flame the color of rose's as it turned ashes to ashes; Naruto closed his eyes and waited to fall down. _But nothing happened._ He waited and waited, for what felt like an eternity, but still, nothing came. When he opened his eyes he was met with a Kunoichi in an Anbu uniform with no mask and flowing red hair facing away from him. There were chains wrapped around what seemed to be an amber, iridescent barrier surrounding the two of them.

She turned her head towards him and gave a huge grin. "Heya kid, you just leave this to me you know."

"Wha-what the _hell_ are you doing here!?" Jirou now looking incredibly alarmed shouted at Naruto's savior. "My office gets stuffy, I like to take the occasional mission. And this one was personal. To think my own head if Anbu would give up his position to become a common thug. You got quite a few screws loose you know."

"The whole system is broken and you know it! You sent my daughter on that mission when I warned you not to. She died just to protect some rich Noble!"

"And I'm sorry for your lost Jirou, but that was the most extreme circumstances nobody could have predicted would happen. Now on account of your past service, I'm offering for you to come peacefully."

Jirou spat on the ground towards her and began flipping through hand seals. The red-haired Kunoichi sighed. "That's what I thought."

He sent an enormous water Jutsu swirling towards them. Once it hit the barrier it merely went around it. Naruto began to worry about Satsuki but when he turned to where she had been standing, she was nowhere to be seen.

After the Ninjutsu passed the Kunoichi let the barrier fall and sent her chains at the rogue-nin across from her. He leapt and dodged just barely avoiding them. The moment he landed on a large tree branch to the right of them he was trapped in a purple barrier. Seal scribe was glowing beneath him. Suddenly four Anbu with Uzushio symbols on their foreheads emerged from the ground at the corners of the barrier.

"That was your own trick Jirou, you must be off in more than a couple of ways."

Suddenly Satsuki emerged along with another Anbu. Naruto let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "It's over…" he said under his breath.

"Yes." The Kunoichi responded much to his surprise. "Yes, it is."

 _ **XXX**_

The three of the Anbu went back to Uzushio with either body scrolls or tied up captives. Naruto hadn't seen it but he was pretty sure they killed that Jonin guy. It was standard practice after all.

He thought about the man's words and his exchange with the Kunoichi as he sat around the campfire. Sakura was helping out in any way she could. She felt bad about losing, but the kind red-haired women ensured her that if her Sensei couldn't handle the fight she shouldn't have even been near it.

Speaking of Kakashi he had apparently been trapped in some sort of seal that drained his chakra. These redheads seemed awfully fond of them. The lady who had saved them gave him a lecture and hit him in the head for his mistake. They seemed to have met before, judging by the familiarity. Although Kakashi was much more respectful to her than she was to him. She treated everyone as though they were a close friend.

The aforementioned Kunoichi happened to be coming towards Naruto now. "Hey, you alright kid?" she asked before sitting down next to him against the tree. "I'm fine, it's Naruto by the way."

"Oh, my bad hehe. My daughter always says I get too carried away with things and forget about the basics of human interactions." " _Was she serious?"_ "My name is Kushina it's nice to meet you Naruto." She said smiling down at him.

Now that he had a closer look he thought she was pretty, she had violet eyes and a pale complexion. "You look a lot like a Kunoichi I met the other day Miss Kushina."

"That was probably my daughter then, what was her name? Oh, and please, just Kushina. You have no idea how many formalities I have to deal with."

"Sorry, Kushina. Her name started with an H I think."

"Yup, that's Hanoka. She's a lot like you, all quiet and serious."

"I don't think there's anyone quite like me." " _For better or worse."_

"Probably not. Judging by the mark you left on that forest, you pack quite the punch Blondie." She ruffled his hair. Naruto was tempted to stop her but it felt nice to be coddled once in a while.

"Apparently not enough."

"You were up against a Jonin, you can't expect to match that."

"Unlike other Genin's, I serve a purpose, I can't afford to not meet expectations. I'm meant to be able to stop anyone, anything."

Kushina's smile dropped at this. She knew who Naruto Nara was. She was the one who ensured his seal was stable after all.

"Well screw those expectations you know! I think you did great, and I can't wait to see how you grow over the years." Naruto just stared at her kind eyes.

He decided he liked this Kushina lady.

"I know Shinobi life can be complicated but you just need to stick with your ideals."

"What if you aren't sure about your ideals anymore?" The blond asked.

"Then go with your gut. What makes you happy Naruto?"

Naruto looked over to Sakura feeding Kakashi-Sensei against his will. And Satsuki gingerly pouring the soup Kushina made into her own bowl. Kushina smiled as she followed his gaze.

"Follow that feeling Naruto, protect whatever makes you happy, whatever makes you whole, and stand by it through thick and thin. You'll never question your ideals again, I promise."

With those words, she left to join with her Shinobi. Naruto thought about what she meant. "Makes you _whole"_ Naruto wasn't sure if he'd ever get there, but he knew that meeting these new people, being with his Team, certainly added pieces.

He shifted his gaze to the sound of footsteps crunching against the dirt. Satsuki sat down next to him and offered a bowl of soup. "Eat something, before you end up like Kakashi-Sensei. That Jutsu you used had to have drained a lot out of you."

Naruto nodded in thanks and began eating. "That's how it happened isn't it?" Naruto looked up at her in question. "Your scar, it was a fire Jutsu, right? You froze when he used one." Naruto lifted a hand and rested it on his left eye. "Yes. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, heard some things I shouldn't have. And this is the price I paid."

"But why do most people glare at you then? I thought you got it because you did something wrong."

"People are scared of what I am not what I did. ...and maybe they should be."

" _But why?"_ Naruto just remained silent staring at his food.

"I used to look up to him you know." Naruto glanced at her in confusion. "My brother, I used to adore him. He was always the perfect kind older brother. My father used to praise him endlessly. Then all of sudden he started acting weird and angry. A month later he killed everyone. It never sat right with me. He said he did it to test his power, but he was never interested in power, or ranking, or showings off before."

Naruto just continued to stare not daring to open his mouth. "One day I'll find out why, and then I'll kill him just like he did to mother, to _everyone."_

They both sat there in silence for a moment. Naruto finally took a deep breath and told her. About the tailed beasts, about Jinchūriki and their purpose. About the Nine-Tails.

"I think he was my Father."

"Who?"

"The Fourth. He was on my Mother's Genin team. And I look just like him"

…

"We're both pretty fucked up huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'm glad that at least we're fucked up together."

They sat there the rest of the night in silence. Leaning on each other's shoulders. As they began to fall asleep Naruto let out one final whisper, a feather brush against the nighttime ambiance.

" _Thank you Suki…"_

 _ **XXX**_

 **Beta'd by: VeldtRevengeance**

 **1\. It's Kushina's outfit when she was younger.**

 **2\. She's not OC look her up**

 **Quote is from Mike Shinoda. I was going to write my own poem but his already fit what Naruto went through perfectly.**


End file.
